1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an attachment to an air-conditioner for cooling and heating the room in ordinary home, office, factory, shop, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, the air-conditioner comprises a heat exchanger in its housing which functions as an evaporator when cooling and as a condenser when heating, and since heat is exchanged in the indoor air containing dust, moisture, cigarette smoke or the like from the air suction portion provided in the housing, fins of complicated shape of the heat exchanger are likely to be contaminated and grow germs and molds.
When the air-conditioner is operated in such state, the indoor sanitation is impaired, and offensive smell is generated to deteriorate the indoor environments.